wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing Equipment
As you explore the world and fight its inhabitants, you'll come across various pieces of equipment, which will sometimes - but not always - be better than your current equipment. The best equipment can be purchased at the Arena Shop or the Crypt Shop, crafted from raw materials at the Blacksmith, or purchased with Balens. Each piece of equipment gives a stat increase primarily based on its type: *Weapons give PATK (for Knights and Archers) or MATK (for Mages) *Armor gives PDEF and MDEF (more PDEF for knights, more MDEF for mages) *Helmets give PDEF and MDEF (in equal amounts for everyone) *Necklaces give HP *Rings give HP *Trinkets give PATK (for Knights and Archers) or MATK (for Mages) While any class may find any kind of item in the game, your class restrictions prevent you from using some kinds of items. For example, a Mage could never use a sword no matter how much MATK it was slotted for. Unless the equipment you've obtained is among the worst equipment for its level, it will also have some list of randomly generated bonuses: *Common equipment will have no bonuses *Green-bordered equipment will have 1 bonus *Blue-bordered equipment will have 3 bonuses *Purple-bordered or orange-bordered equipment will have 5 bonuses If the random bonuses on an otherwise good item are particularly weak, they can be rerolled by refining. Finally, higher-level equipment will have one or more sockets for gems. You can add sockets to items with a Socketing Rod. Old castoff armor and loot worse than your current armor can be recycled for the materials to refine other items. Common equipment which can not be recycled can be sold for 600 gold. No math version Pick the equipment that has the highest base bonus (the number in white). Between equipment with the highest base bonus, pick the one with the most "good" bonuses below: *PATK: Good for knight, archer *PDEF: Good *MATK: Good for mage *MDEF: Good *Crit: Needed for archers *Block: Good for Knights *HP: Good for Knights *Power: Good for knight, archer *Intellect: Good for mage *Defense: Good *Endurance: Good *Charisma: Bad If fewer than half of the bonuses on the item you're using are good bonuses, you should probably refine it to improve that number. Full math *Stats that appear in large numbers (more than the item level) **PATK: *2 if an archer, *1 if a knight, ignore if a mage **PDEF: *1 **MATK: *2 if a mage, otherwise ignore **MDEF: /2 (This is very helpful against mages, but most of the time you won't be fighting mages) **Crit: /2 **Block: /2 **HP: /5 *Stats that appear in small numbers (less than the item level) **Power: *9 if an archer, *5 if a knight, *1 if a mage **Intellect: *9 if a mage, *1 otherwise **Defense: *6 **Endurance: *4 **Charisma: Multiply by your troops x Their hp/200. Worth double if your troops are in front. For example, a ring found as loot might have these stats: *HP +120 (Base effect) *PATK +30 *PDEF +30 *Crit +50 *Intellect +5 *Charisma +10 Would be worth to an archer: Category:Strategy Guides